Fayette Thorn
Fayette Thorn is the 18-years daughter of the Wicked Fairy Godmother from Sleeping Beauty. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side and wants to write her own story. Portrayers Her live-action portrayer would be singer/songwriter Avril Lavigne. Avril, being a real life Rebel, is a perfect fit for Fayette. Her beautiful song voice and the way she sings also matches the way Fayette would very well. The few physical differences could easily be fixed with wigs/hair dye and colored lenses. Avril is known for being able to rock all kinds of hair colors. The way she carries herself and the tough look she's got makes her the best choice. Character Personality Fayette is a shy girl but she still acts very tough and serious infront of Royals as she despises them and the injustice they stand for. As she was already shy growing up, her mother taught her how to act like the strong girl she was suppose to be. Deeper down she is friendly and if she manages to get a chance to show that side of herself she is quite likable by her peers. As she and the Royals have a mutual disagreement, with her being "evil" and all she just has friends on the Rebel side. Appearance Ella Thorn has bright yellow/green eyes. Her hair is dark grey with lighter and darker streaks, always tied up in a ponytail sometimes to cover her horns sometimes not. Her distinctive horn are quite short and black with a faint swirl, they grow with time and will reach the size of her mothers. She rarely lets her hair down, literally or metaphorically, but at partys and such it has been seen. Fairy tale Relationships Family At home Fauette always liked to annoy her mother for the fun of it but as an only child she there as a lot of love in her family. Some time after her sister Faybelle was born, but that didn't get any distractions from her mother to her. They are very close and always protect each other. When she transferred to Ever After High she made her mother a going-away-present so she'd have something to remember her by and allow her to leave home. Pet Fayette has a baby dragon named Noir,Fayette and Noir are best friends since Noir cratched the egg, Noir is a very calmed dragon who doesn't attack unless someone is very close to his master but when anyone is with Fayette he's quite obedient. Friends At her first day at Ever After High Fayette met Raven Queen, a girl that understood her feelings for being the daughter of a villain and even though Raven was the daughter of the woman who stole her fairy tail she grew a like to her. Right now she has no best friend because she hasn't got a time to get along with someone that much. Romance Fayette is very alone on the romance front. She believes that she can only fall in love once she finds The One so she can not settle for just anyone. Outfits Basic Ella wears a dark grey dress with a purple long tail, high black collar and medium length black sleeves. With this she wears black platforms, a dark purple eye shadow and a dark purple lipstick. Getting fairest Ella wears a black t-shirt with the word Magic written across is in big letters, purple tights and her black slippers with purple details. Legacy Day Ella wears her mothers traditional dress with the hem sown up making it shorter, black boots and matching gloves. Throne Coming Ella wears a sleeve less dress with a black with purple thorns long tail.With this she wears violet high heels,a violet eye shadow and a violet lipstick. Mirror Blog Gallery webisode___please__understand___by_mandigao-d84vnt4.png|Ella appearing in a webisode together with Isabella Rose. Parcticing her pledge.png|Ella practicing her pledge. Ella Thorn.png|Wave 2 Oufit Notes * Fayette Thorn is an original OC made by BlackStarX3 in DeviantArt Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Rebels Category:Inibi Uchiha's OC's Category:Characters